Where Am I?
by Mebririth
Summary: Lisa, a girl lost in Middle-Earth (Mainly just Mirkwood) starts to like a certain elf, I mean..really like him, she wants to stay, but misses her home, she has a chance to go back. Will she?
1. Meetings

Disclaimer: NO, I don't own Legolas or any other LOTR characters, they all belong to Tolkien...so please don't start suing. Just...read the story. OH and please R & R!!!  
  
Ch. 1- "Meetings"  
  
***  
  
"*GROAN*...OW! My head...jeez, what did I fall on? Stupid...twig..."  
  
A girl sitting on some grass rubbing her head looks around and finds herself definitely not at home. She gets up to look around and seems...lost?  
  
"Where the hell am I? Woah...strange but cool place I guess...maybe it's a park or something..."  
  
She starts to walk and discovers a little spring in a clearing.  
  
"Nobody else is here, I'll just take a sip...this stuff is good...sweet..."  
  
***  
  
While the girl takes drinks, an elf, walking near his home decides to go wander off and find some quiet time to himself.  
  
"Nothing like some quiet time to myself to rid my head of all the bad things that have been happening here."  
  
He looks around the sunny forest and stops to sit down.  
  
"*SIGH*, now for some relaxing..."  
  
"AAAAAAAARRRRRRGGGHHHHHHHH" he hears a voice screaming in the distance.  
  
"Why? WHY?! Why out of all times must something like this happen?! Especially to ME!!! I care too much......eh, what're ya gonna do? Guess my quiet time will have to wait..." He shrugs and rushes off.  
  
***  
  
"AAAAAAAAARRRRRGGGGHHHH......WHAT IS THAT????!!!!SOMEONE PLEASE HELP ME OUT HERE!!!!!!!!....Oh thank god SOMEONE!!! WHOEVER YOU ARE PLEASE!!!!! HELP ME!!!!....."  
  
"I heard screaming, what is the matter...er...miss?" said the elf as he came running.  
  
"Can you get this...this thing off me..." the girl starts waving her arms around in the air to show the irritation she's in.  
  
"Here...oh...it's..."  
  
"Ewwwwww.......what is that?"  
  
"It's a corpse of an Orc...killed about a...egh...let's just say a really, REALLY long time ago, don't worry, it won't harm you." he said as he noticed the girl grimacing at the corpse.  
  
"Th-thank you so...so...so..." the girl started but stared in awe at how handsome her 'rescuer' was.  
  
"Er...you're welcome...miss...what is your name?"  
  
"...so...so...OH! My name...um...it's Lisa...um...what about you?"  
  
"Lisa, such a beautiful name, although I admit I've never heard of it before. My name is Legolas, I live just over there..." he pointed out. "Where do you come from? You surely are a human, how did you get here?"  
  
"I'm...I'm from...how did I get here? Eh-he...it's a funny story actually...um...uh...I-I... er...really don't know...what was that about me being a human? You're a human too? Aren't you?..."  
  
"Can't you tell that I'm an elf? See here...my ears a bit pointier than yours...yours are rounded..."  
  
"Oh..........so you're...an elf...um...sure why not." she said with still a confused look on her face.  
  
"Come on, I'll help you up, I'll take you to my home"  
  
"Oh thanks um...ok."  
  
***  
  
THERE the first chapter...yeah yeah kinda short I KNOW just...read on or...whatev. 


	2. At His Home

Ch.2- "At His Home"  
  
***  
  
As Lisa followed Legolas to his home he asked  
  
"How did that corpse get on you?"  
  
"It fell on me somehow, I was just walking around in the pool of water and it just...fell on me. I think I triggered something somehow...all I was doing was getting a drink."  
  
"I see...well...you need to get warm, you're soaked." as he looked at her, noticing that she was wearing the strangest clothes he's ever seen. "Are you sure you have no idea where you come from?..."  
  
"Yeah..." Lisa looked at him and what he was wearing, then looked down at herself. She was soaked head to toe with her khaki pants and her sleeveless shirt under her hooded sweater. She was starting to get cold.  
  
"Achoo!"  
  
"Oh you're going to get sick come on"  
  
They finally arrived at a big 'building' and he brought her inside. The halls were mostly empty except with some elves walking here and there. He brought her inside a room with a bed and wrapped her with blankets.  
  
"I'll be right back...just, stay here."  
  
"Ok." she smiled at him. He smiled back, closed the door and left. Lisa stayed sitting turning her head to look around the room, a curtain was waving lazily with a slight breeze coming through a giant window. She heard the door open and turned to see Legolas coming in with a she-elf.  
  
"She's right here" he said to the she-elf.  
  
"Oh my dear you're shivering! My name is Aida. Here have some tea, it should warm you up, and some dry clothes to change into...we'll leave you to change..." she said staring at Legolas to give him the hint.  
  
"Oh! Yes, go on and change, when you're done, come on out and I'll show you around." and with that they both left. Lisa looked at the clothes and whined.  
  
"But I don't like wearing dresses! *SIGH* If I have to I have to..." she tried the dress and it felt cool and silky against her legs.  
  
"Eh...I'll just wear it for now until my clothes dry up" she shrugged and left to find Legolas.  
  
She went out into the halls and found him walking towards her.  
  
"Ah...your done, all dried up?"  
  
"I guess..."  
  
"Alright then lets go"  
  
"Er...where're we going?"  
  
***  
  
END of chapter 2, and yes, a very very corny and yet again short story, I was bored so be quiet. 


	3. Outside and Back

Ch.3- "Outside and Back"  
  
***  
  
"...and here is the kitchen and dining hall...oh! I mustn't forget the field outside, it's the place I like best."  
  
He took her arm and almost ran to the doors that lead outside.  
  
"Wow...that's so cool!" Lisa said as Legolas opened the giant doors.  
  
"Cool? Are you cold?"  
  
"No...it's just another way of saying er......wow...thats...interestingly astonishing......er....something like that."  
  
"Alright then, um...would you like to see the horses?"  
  
"Oh that would be so great! Horses are like...my favourite animal! I mean it!"  
  
Lisa really did have an interest in horses, she'd used to go to her uncle's ranch once a month and stay there just to be with the horses. When Legolas brought Lisa around the corner, she saw them, running freely in the distance.  
  
"They're so...free...and gorgeous......like you..." saying the last two words in an undertone so Legolas couldn't hear... *Well...what can I say? He IS handsome, goodlooking, I wonder how old he is...* she thought to herself.  
  
"Yes I know, I let them out that way, they love being free, they can do whatever they wish."  
  
Lisa took a look around the surroundings and saw some targets hanging on trees.  
  
"You do archery?"  
  
"Why yes I do, do you?"  
  
"I really wanted to learn it when I was younger...my mom taught me...before she passed away." Lisa's eyes started to fill with tears and turned away to wipe them.  
  
"Oh...I'm sorry I didn't know, hey, come on...no need for tears.." He turned her around and looked at her.  
  
"Would you like to shoot some targets with me? I'm sure your mother taught you well..."  
  
"Oh she did...she really did, actually.....I'd love to shoot some targets with you, it'll clear my mind, but to tell you the truth...I haven't done archery ever since."  
  
"You'll be fine, trust me." They went off to the other side and he opened up a sort of trunk that was sitting there. He pulled out several long bows and dozens of arrows varying in size.  
  
"Try some, then we'll see which one you're most comfortable with, here...try this one." Lisa took the bow and looked at the designs. There were mainly leaves engraved all along the outside edge of the handle. Then he handed her an arrow. "Try it, the targets are all over there..." he pointed towards her left. She took her first shot and it went on top of the target stuck into the tree trunk.  
  
"Maybe I should practice a bit..." looking quite embarrased.  
  
"There are a lot of different bows here you know, keep on trying, maybe it's the bow." *She tries to impress me ...in a way... does she fancy me? She IS quite charming, I'd like to get to know her better...especially where she came from* Legolas started to suspect that Lisa liked him.*...I COULD impress HER...* He took a shot and it effortlessly hit the bull's eye.  
  
"WOW you're so good at this! I wish I could shoot like you..."  
  
He did nothing but smile and came over to her.  
  
"Let me help you, just relax..." he took her hand with the bow and helped her set up, while taking the other hand and getting her to take another shot.  
  
*He's helping me...does he like me? Am I a nuisance? Let him take over...let him....er....help me prep up my arrow.......* Lisa tried to concentrate on her shooting and released her arrow. This time, only a few centimetres from the bull's eye.  
  
"That was very very good, I'm impressed..." *What does she think of me now?! I didn't have to say 'I'm impressed' what in Middle Earth made say that? Now she probably thinks I'm some great teacher...*  
  
"Well...you're a great teacher, helping me set up.."  
  
*....................................................*  
  
"Legolas? Are...you ok? You seem distracted..."  
  
"I'm fine...I'm ok...um...would you like to go back inside? How about something to eat?"  
  
"That would be nice, sure."  
  
He put the archery stuff away and headed back inside, once inside, he took her to the dining hall in search for a servant.  
  
"Excuse me...could we get an early start on dinner? I know my father wouldn't mind...I hope.."  
  
"Oh...of course your highness, your father was looking for you though, I suggest you go to him.."  
  
"Alright...um...Lisa...why don't you stay here and wait for the food while I go to talk to my father, I'll be back very soon." with that, he rushed off.  
  
That left Lisa and the servant alone.  
  
"Er...what would you like to eat my lady?"  
  
"Um...I think I'll just wait until Legolas comes back..."  
  
"Are you sure? How about some tea?"  
  
"Tea will be fine, thanks." *I wonder what his dad wanted to talk to him about? Is it me? Am I not allowed here? I hope he doesn't get into a hell of a lot of trouble...I'll be so pissed at myself...*  
  
The servant came back with a cup of tea that smelled extremely strong.  
  
"Here you are...are you sure you wouldn't like anything else?"  
  
"Um...how long will Legolas take?"  
  
"Oh...I really don't know, I don't know what his father wanted but he sounded irritated...would you like maybe some fruit or a light meal?"  
  
"I'll be fine...no wait...actually...no...I'll be fine.."  
  
"Alright then..." then the servant left to the kitchens.  
  
*Legolas...come on...please don't come back with bad news...and come back soon...I feel lost again...no wait...I AM lost and I've always BEEN lost ever since I fell on my head in that forest. Maybe I just really want to see him again... *GASP* I really DO like him...not just because he's handsome...he cares...I like that...I like HIM...I wanna hug someone.....where's that servant? WHERE'S LEGOLAS??!!!....boy, am I thinking loudly...*  
  
***  
  
ANOTHER chapter done...again...very corny, all of my chapters have been corny, yet again...I was bored so shut your yap. 


	4. Getting to Know One Better

Ch.4- "Getting to Know One Better"  
  
***  
  
"I came right after the servant told me you wanted to-......father? Are you alright?...You seem...distressed, you look like you haven't slept in days.."  
  
"I seem to have fallen ill...a little cold, that's all, but that's not why I wanted to speak with you. You have brought in a young woman I noticed, a human, what is she doing here?"  
  
"I found her in a clearing nearby, a corpse of an orc fell on her while she was taking drinks at the spring...it frightened her a bit."  
  
"I see...why isn't she back where she came from? Surely her loved ones are worried about her by now."  
  
"She doesn't seem to know where she came from father...I was only trying to help, she was also getting cold, her entire body was soaked from the spring."  
  
His father, King Thranduil gave a sigh and looked at the ground to think for a moment.  
  
"You will make sure she gets better and try to get her to tell you where she is from, then, send her back, I have no other business with her, she is your responsibility now, do what you must, but I must tell you she does not belong here...you may go my son...and on the way, could you please send in a servant for me."  
  
"Alright father, I'll do as you wish.." then he left to find a servant and go back to Lisa.  
  
***  
  
"I wish Legolas would come back sooner..." whined Lisa. "I wanna see him again...he's so nice...not like the guys at my school...school...hehe...I'm not at school...that reminds me...how the hell did I get here in the first place? All I remember was I was walking...and then...I fell on my head......did I wipe out? Hmmmm........"  
  
The servant was just staring at her as if she was a strange creature from another world.  
  
"Uh...I'll...just go refill your tea for you my lady..." said the servant as he took the cup and backed away slowly...  
  
"Ok thanks!"  
  
Legolas then came into the dining hall with a smile on his face.  
  
*Oh!!! This must be good news!!! Yay!*  
  
"I apologize if I took too long, has the servant gotten you anything to eat?"  
  
"I wasn't that hungry, I wanted to wait until you came back, I thought that would be more polite..." she blushed at the last few words.  
  
Legolas just smiled at her again but this time Lisa felt her body turn into mush at the sight of a smile like that.  
  
"Well then, would you like to eat now?"  
  
"Yeah...sure..., so um...what did your dad have to see you for?"  
  
"He was worried about you...um...he wanted me to send you back to where you came from as soon as you got better, I told him about the little incident at the spring, but he doesn't really want anything to do with you...he said you're my responsibility now...I don't mind though, actually...it'd be nice to spend some time with you, get to know you a bit better."  
  
"Oh...well...um...ok." she was a bit taken back by everything he just told her.  
  
*WOW he wants to get to know ME a bit better? What do I say? He also said I'm HIS responsibility...so he has to keep an eye on me. Does that mean he has to babysit me? What the hell is up with that? He doesn't mind...DOES THAT MEAN HE LIKES ME TOO???!!! I AM SO FREAKED!!!!!! Should I confess...*  
  
"Uh...Lisa? Are you ok? You looked..distracted and then you started to smile a bit..."  
  
"Oh, um..I'm fine."  
  
"Here you are, is that all your highness?" asked the servant.  
  
"Yes, that is all thank you."  
  
*I never realised it until now...the servant said 'your highness' to him before...he's a PRINCE!!!! I AM SO FRIGGIN STUPID!!! WHY DIDN'T I NOTICE THAT BEFORE?! WOW...this is like those fairy tales...*SIGH* so romantic....my prince comes to rescue me...he has horses, does archery...so perfect...hey....food...*  
  
"Wow...this looks so good!.......tastes ....marvellous!  
  
"You can thank the kitchens for that."  
  
As Legolas and Lisa had their dinner, they started a conversation, Legolas told Lisa more about himself and Lisa started to talk about herself too.  
  
"Um...I'm fourteen, I have an older sister and an older brother, I live with my dad, we have a dog and two little goldfish."  
  
This time, Legolas looked at her as if she was from another world.  
  
"Y-you're fourteen?...Oh...right, human..years...am I correct?"  
  
"Um...sure..whatever...how old are YOU?"  
  
"This is in Elven years alright? Very, very different...I am two thousand six hundred and thirty-one years old. May I also mention that elves live to be immortal."  
  
"You-you're...t-two th-thousand what?" Lisa went blank and had a look of confusion and scaredness.  
  
"Yes, it is very different from human age, I admit I thought you were an elf and was surprised at your age also."  
  
"And...you live to be immortal? That is so cool...I'd like to be immortal..."  
  
"Cool...as in interestingly astonishing am I right?"  
  
"Yeah, you got it." she smiled at him. They took the moment to look at each other.  
  
"*Ahem* um...how about I call the servant to clear this mess up?"  
  
"Oh yeah, definitely yeah."  
  
Afterwards, they went back to the room where Lisa's original clothes were and called for Aida.  
  
"I'm sure you would like to change back into your clothes? I called for Aida."  
  
"Oh thanks, that would be great."  
  
"I'll leave you to change alright?"  
  
"Where are you gonna go?"  
  
"I want to check up on my father, he looked quite ill when I went to talk to him..."  
  
"Ok, I'll stay here then."  
  
Aida then came and got Lisa to take a bath first. Lisa was sure a bathroom wasn't in the room before...  
  
"...and when you're done and changed, you can come out and I'll take you to Legolas ok Lisa?"  
  
Aida then gave Lisa her dry and somewhat warmed clothes and Lisa went into the bathroom. When she came out smelling clean and feeling more comfortable now that she was back into her clothes, Aida lead Lisa outside, to a beautiful garden where Legolas stood waiting.  
  
"Thanks so much for the help Aida."  
  
"No problem" she smiled and left.  
  
"Got your clothes back, now...I must ask, does everyone from where you come from wear the same thing?"  
  
"No, there are A LOT of varieties TRUST me I'm telling you, there are A LOT."  
  
"Um...alright then..." with a blank look on his face yet again. "If I may ask again, where are you from?"  
  
"I ...I'm not from anywhere near here at all, I can tell you that much...but...*SIGH* I just don't think I can point out on a map where I'm from..."  
  
"Well I've got a map I think here...ah there we are..."  
  
"No...I'm not anywhere near here...um...Middle Earth? Where ...is that?"  
  
"THIS is Middle Earth, and the forest here that 's surrounding my home, is Mirkwood."  
  
"I ...have never heard of this place before...I don't think I'm even from this world..."  
  
"Not from this world?"  
  
"Yeah...I mean, I KNOW I've never heard of these places before....'Rivendell'? I've heard of a 'Riverdale' but 'Rivendell'? And 'The Shire'?"  
  
"You...don't come from anywhere in Middle Earth do you? How...then? HOW did you get here?"  
  
"I swear....I don't have the faintest idea...all I remember is...I was walking through a park near MY home and all of a sudden...I fall on my head and landed in that forest where you found me."  
  
"I see...well...how are you going to go back to you home?"  
  
"I really don't know.."  
  
At these words, Lisa started to panic...her home, her family, she missed them, her friends, she even missed school, but here she was with an elf she thought was the most caring and handsomest...she wondered...  
  
"What if I stay here?"  
  
"Um...my father thinks that it's not a good idea, he is worried about you, I am worried about you, I'm worried about your safety and your family, I'm sure they are VERY worried about you. You've been here for quite awhile, but I admit, I like it that you are here with me. It WOULD be nice if you'd stay..."  
  
"I'm...speechless....I'd like to stay too..."  
  
*I think he likes me...but now I'm falling in love with him I think...this is so HARD!!*  
  
"Legolas, I have to say something..."  
  
"Please go on.."  
  
"I'm starting to like you, I mean, I'm starting to like you A LOT ok..and ....I miss my family and my home ...but...yet half of me wants me to stay here....and..be with you.."  
  
*She wants to stay with me...she fancies me..I knew it...thats it...I can't keep it in any longer....*  
  
"Lisa...I ...when I first saw you...you seemed so...strange to me...and now that I got to know you better...I'm starting to like you more as well..."  
  
*HE LIKES ME AS WELL....BREATHE LISA...BREATHE....I WANNA SHOUT OUT....I LOVE YOU LEGOLAS!!!*  
  
"Legolas......I think it's more than just liking you...I'm.....I'm........"  
  
Lisa couldn't say it...she couldn't...she didn't have the strength, for he had already done it. He kissed her.  
  
"...wh-what...was that for?..." Lisa didn't mean that in the rude way, she wasn't prepared.  
  
"I've got feelings for you Lisa, I know it sounds silly..."  
  
"No, no it doesn't, I've got feelings for you too...and...I just don't know what to do right now...I'm split apart...you, and my home, my family, and then being here..it's just all so...so..." Lisa brokedown, she couldn't keep it in any longer, tears were coming down like a waterfall, Legolas felt horrible. He took her into his arms and they just stood there, all alone, Lisa still crying and Legolas trying to quiet her down.  
  
"Come on now...sh...don't cry...I'm sure we'll find a way to get you back home..." as he said this, he looked at his home and at a window, his father, was watching and had the look of sorrow on his face. Legolas looked back at his father who seemed to understand the situation he was in and left the window.  
  
"*Sniff-sniff*...I'm sorry you had to see me like this...I usually don't cry like this very often...I feel like I'm torn apart, I just can't deal with this anymore......please...don't leave me alone..."  
  
"I'll stay with you as much as you like.." he pecked a kiss on the top of Lisa's head.  
  
***  
  
AAAWWWW.....I just wanna say something here ok? I don't know the exact age of Legolas I was just guessing, I don't these things, I'm just here to write this thing. 


	5. A Portal

Ok, before you read Ch. 5, (or if you skipped reading this and went on anyways, nevermind YOU then.) I would like to say that you should remember this is a General/ROMANCE genre, so the last chapter was gonna happen sooner or later, otherwise this would just be GENERAL. So I'll cut to the chase...blah blah blah...R & R please, read on, I have gotten some reviews (thank you to those), I've tried to satisfy all you ppl (though some things are gonna be hard to change) and I hope you enjoy the rest of the story.  
  
Ch. 5-  
  
***  
  
Legolas took Lisa inside once again so she could settle for the night (yes it is night already).  
  
"I hope you'll feel a bit better in the morning...I know you miss your family and...I'll help you as much as I can alright?"  
  
"Thank you, for everything, I DO miss my family...I should go and sleep now, I'll see you in the morning..." Lisa left without looking back at Legolas and walked slowly down the halls, she took this time to look around her. The halls were lit by lanterns hung all along the walls, portraits and murals were seen decorated all over the place, old antique weapons were also hung along the walls. Elves passed her by looking strangely at her, especially her wardrobe. She managed to find her way to the room and flopped down on the bed.  
  
"*GROAN*...I'm so tired...I wanna go home, I miss everyone..whether I like Legolas or not, I have to go home...I just have to." Lisa then slept without pulling the blankets over herself...  
  
***  
  
When morning came, before she opened her eyes to wake up...  
  
"Is this a dream? Would I wake up in my own bed?..." Lisa opened her eyes to find herself still in Legolas' home.  
  
"Damnit..." Lisa looked very disgruntled as she sat up.  
  
"Good morning." Aida walked in cheerfully as she pulled open the window curtains to let in a bright ray of light.  
  
"Ugh......."  
  
"Is something the matter Lisa?"  
  
"I wanna go home..."  
  
"I see...well...Legolas has planned to help you out with that today, he's taking you back to where he found you."  
  
"Oh...really? He said he'd do that?"  
  
"Yes...he told me before I came in here"  
  
"Can I go see him?"  
  
"Of course, he should be down in the main hall."  
  
Lisa then got up and turned her head to look for him, he was waiting at the end of the hall near the entrance to the building, she quickly walked to him.  
  
"You've woken up."  
  
"Aida said you'd help me out today.."  
  
"I am, would you like to go now?"  
  
"Uh..I guess so.." Legolas lead Lisa to the entrance and outside. Lisa felt nearly blinded by the light as she had JUST woken up.  
  
"Were you anywhere else before the springs where I found you?" Legolas asked as they walked.  
  
"Yeah, I wasn't that far away, I was in a clearing..."  
  
"Alright, we shall go there, maybe you will remember something" They walked on and Lisa started to become familiar with the surroundings. The spring was coming up before them and she remembered the first time she saw Legolas...  
  
***  
  
*Flashback*  
  
"AAAAAAAAARRRRRGGGGHHHH......WHAT IS THAT????!!!!SOMEONE PLEASE HELP ME OUT HERE!!!!!!!!....Oh thank god SOMEONE!!! WHOEVER YOU ARE PLEASE!!!!! HELP ME!!!!....."  
  
"I heard screaming, what is the matter...er...miss?"  
  
"Can you get this...this thing off me..."  
  
"Here...oh...it's..."  
  
"Ewwwwww.......what is that?"  
  
"It's a corpse of an Orc...killed about a...egh...let's just say a really, REALLY long time ago, don't worry, it won't harm you."  
  
"Th-thank you so...so...so..."....Lisa remebered when she looked at him and saw how handsome he was.....  
  
***  
  
"Lisa? Here's the spring.."  
  
Lisa came to from her flashback and took a good look around her.  
  
"Do you remember anything?"  
  
"Yeah...lemme look around a bit..." She started to walk around slowly and Legolas was beside her.  
  
"Hm...well...I think-"  
  
"Argh!!!"  
  
"Legolas?! Are you ok?!"  
  
"I have fallen into a hole..." Lisa went towards his voice and looked down at him on his ass.  
  
"Are you ok? Here lemme help you..." the hole wasn't exactly deep, but it was oddly shaped in a perfect circle. Legolas climbed out with the help of Lisa.  
  
"That was odd...I don't ever remember seeing a hole here...especially a perfectly shaped encircled one..."  
  
"Are you ok? You hurt?"  
  
"No...I'm alright..we still need to get you back to you home, so don't worry about me."  
  
"Oh..ok then.." Lisa felt a bit guilty that Legolas was helping her get home, she didn't want to leave Legolas like this but she also wanted to go home.  
  
"Legolas, can I ask you something?"  
  
"Go ahead"  
  
"What are you gonna do if I do go back home?"  
  
"I...would probably go back to my home, stay outside, practice shooting..something like that."  
  
"Would you miss me? A lot?"  
  
"Yes..I would, while I walk home, while I stay outside, while I practice shooting...I would never stop thinking about you." Lisa couldn't say anything, she really didn't want to hurt Legolas' feelings. She started to walk around the grass...avoiding the hole of course, and she started to feel really pissed. So pissed she kicked a hard rock....  
  
"OWWWW JEEEEEZZ!!!!..........what the...?" the rock had disappeared in mid- air...she threw a stick this time and it disappeared too.  
  
"Legolas! Did you see that?!"  
  
"Yes...I did...it is like...some sort of portal opening."  
  
"I must've come from there..." Lisa went a little closer to check it out...she picked up a longer stick and put it through...it went through and it look liked it had been cut in half...she pulled it out again and it came back in one piece.  
  
"Dude...I gotta go through that thing then....."  
  
"Funny how mysterious things always happen to Mirkwood......"  
  
***  
  
PLEASE I need suggestions!!! Should Lisa go back? Or should she stay? REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!!! GIMME ANY SUGGESTIONS ON ANYTHING!!!!!! 


End file.
